Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to access content, such as news articles, product reviews, and the like. Oftentimes, the publishers of the content would like to be able to offer advertising or other sponsored elements that enable the publishers to monetize the content, whereby the providers can continue to offer the content to users. In many instances, however, excessive advertising displayed with content can degrade the user experience, and keep users from viewing the content. A problem exists, then, with how to best enable content publishers or providers to obtain payment for the providing of the content in a way that is not overly intrusive to users viewing that content.